Madness Medley
by h-h-han
Summary: Stella being an epic Dancing Stage master, and Mac leaving a scene to an elderly woman to play with her? Hawkes and Sid playing 'Operation' in hopes that the Operation Pixies won't get Hawkes? Danny and Flack dancing to HSM? The Crime Lab's gone crazy!


This is my first go at doing a cheeky little one shot, so please bear with me if you hate it. My muse is here on an extremely rare visit, but she has a strict banning policy in place of her not letting me write any more chapter to any stories yet, so let me wait until she's asleep and then I shall update to your heart's content, promise! But for now, I thought I'd mix it up a bit. I hope you enjoy this!

Oh, and it wasn't checked by a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: Even though it's the only thing on my Christmas list every year, I do not own anything to do with CSI:NY. Does anyone else cry themselves to sleep about that too?

--

It was a quiet day in the New York Crime Lab. Or so it seemed…

Stella was walking through the lab, package under her arm. She had an extremely large grin on her face, one big enough to challenge the Cheshire Cat. She had a spring in her step, and she was very definitely beginning to power walk towards the break room. She ran in, shut the door, and drew the blinds.

"OH YES! COMPLETE VACANTNESS! Wait, is that proper English?" Stella mused. She shook her head, and reached for the knife that was very strangely sitting on the break room desk.

"Huh. I wonder who got red paint on it?" Stella asked, before using it to undo her package. She pulled out a dance mat with a Dancing Stage game.

"Old school or what?" Stella smiled, before unfolding the mat, slipping her shoes and suit jacket off, and placed the game in the PS2. She sorted all her options out, and then proceeded to choose her level. She settled for Healing Vision: Angelic Mix, and was about to press play, before her phone rang.

"OHNOES, PHONE CALL," she shouted, before sticking her Bluetooth device in her ear, and pressing accept.

"Bonasera, Dancing Stage master, whom can never be challenged." She prepared herself, and hit the start button, which jumped to the song.

"OMG STELLA, YOU BETTER NOT BE PLAYING DANCE MAT WITHOUT ME LIKE!" Mac shouted over the phone.

"Damn right, Taylor. I did ask, but you were all like, "ohnoes, I actually have to work and solve stupid murders etc." So here I am." She started to work frantically, hitting the arrows as they popped up on the screen.

"Oh God. Um, one sec." Mac looked around the crime scene on his end, and spotted an old lady walking by.

"Um, old lady! Mac Taylor, CSI and all that jazz. Heads-up, you're now working this scene. Take my badge, gloves and kit. You better put this son-of-a-bitch behind bars, ya hear?" Mac shouted, before running to his Tahoe and speeding off.

"JUST HOLD ON STELLA, I'M ON MY WAY!" Mac shouted, before he hung up. Stella was paying no attention; she had a 137 combo - she was craaaazy!

--

Lindsay had walked down to Autopsy to collect the results from her Jane Doe. She was halfway down the corridor, when she heard a faint buzzing and shouting between two people. She pushed open to the autopsy, to find a body littering the floor.

"What the hell?" Lindsay shouted. Sid popped his head from around the corner.

"Lindsay, what's up?"

"Well, why is there a body on the floor?" Lindsay stepped over the body.

"Because there'd be no room for the operation board, silly!" Hawkes poked his head from around the door, and smiled.

"Sid, hurry up! I want to get this stupid bone out of him or I'M DOOMED! THE OPERATION PIXIES WILL COME FOR ME!" Hawkes was jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay. Chillax will you?" Sid placed his breakaway glasses over his eyes and watched as Hawkes attempted to lift the bone out of the body. At the point, Lindsay sneezed and banged the table, causing Hawkes to touch his tweezers against the metal sides, making the man's red nose light up and buzz.

"OHNOESOHNOESSSSS!" Hawkes cried, and went and hid in the corner, rocking back and forth.

Lindsay looked at him, totally and utterly confused. Sid tugged at Lindsay.

"GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN, WOMAN!" Sid ran out of the Autopsy room, arms quite literally flailing. Lindsay popped her bubble of bubblegum, and walked out. She looked in through the window, and saw a purple puff of smoke, and a shadow. She was quite shocked, and looked down.

"OMG 20 DOLLARS. SCOREEEE!" Lindsay grabbed the note, and walked off. She placed her iPod headphones into her ears, playing "Pull Shapes" by The Pipettes. She shoved another piece of bubblegum in her mouth. She didn't notice the screams about 5 seconds later.

She started humming to herself, walking away from the autopsy room…

"So, follow my lead and we'll one, two three….

PULL SHAPES!"

--

Flack and Danny were sitting in the A/V lab, with popcorn and bottles of Pepsi.

"Ya ready for our movie, Danno?" Flack asked.

"Damn right! Ya know I love the Sing-along versions!" Danny screamed, clapping his hands frantically. "High School Musical" popped up on the screen, and they both cheered. They pushed the chairs out the way and started to dance to 'What Time Is It?', both perfectly in sync with the dance moves.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" They both screamed, whilst doing the clock hand dance moves. They stopped every now and then to take a drink of Pepsi and handful of popcorn to keep totally energised, and watch the film. They sat and watched it quietly, throwing popcorn at each other every now and then.

"Oh my God, what a beautiful duet," Flack sobbed. He was clinging to Danny, who had removed his glasses and was rubbing frantically at his eyes, watching 'You Are The Music In Me'.

"I know Flacky. I wish I could have that love!" They started to dance around the A/V Lab. They sat down when the song ended, and both placed on the desk. They cheered at the good bits, cried at happy bits, and commented on the bad bits:

"OMG TROY, YOU DID SO NOT DO THAT TO GABRIELLA!" Flack shouted.

"OMG FLACK, IS SHE GONNA LEAVE? LIKE F-FOR REAL?" Danny started to cry. They both started crying again, all the way through 'Gotta Go My Own Way'.

They finally reached the end of the film, and the final duet, 'Everyday', was playing. Danny was Troy and Flack was Gabriella.

"BECAUSE THIS MOMENT'S REALLY ALL WE HAVE…." They both sang.

"Everyday, of our lives," Danny walked into the middle of the room.

"Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight!" Flack followed into the middle of the room.

"Gonna run…"

"While we're young, and keep the faith!" They both sung.

"Everyday…" Danny sung.

"From right now! Gonna use our voices and scream out loud!" They both shouted.

"Take my hand…" Flack held his hand out.

"Together we will celebrate.." Danny took his hand and walked towards the front of the 'stage'.

"EVERYDAYYYY!" They both clapped and jumped around the room.

They both sung to their heart's content until the song and film finished and they hugged each other.

"HIGH FIVESSSS!" They high-fived each other and pressed play all over again.

"We gotta work on Fabulous. We're just NOT in sync. Pull it together, Danno!"

--

And so we reach the end. Total randomness, I know. I doubt I'll continue this; all good or bad, depends how you see it things have to come to an end. But if I get reviews saying you'd like me to, then I'd be all too happy. Just let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed my first very long one-shot! I write for you guys, remember!


End file.
